House Sitters
by TitanWolf
Summary: When Eustace and Muriel leave to go on a cruise Courage is left behind to be looked after by Eustace's nephews Bren and Russell.
1. The Nephews

**House Sitters**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS NOTHING ELSE!**

"Eustace! Get a move on or we're gonna miss the cruise," Muriel said, standing beside a pile of suitcases, while her grouchy husband sat in his chair, reading the paper like always. Courage came down the stairs wearing a blue and yellow Hawaiian shirt, and a yellow ducky floaty. "See Courage is ready to go."

"Nope, I ain't a gettin' out of this chair," he said, as he flipped the page.

"But there will be shuffle board-"

"Nope,"

"Swimmin pools-"

"Nope,"

"And, an all you can eat buffet," Eustace lowered the paper and a thoughtful look came over his face.

"Free eats, works for me," he said, standing up, as Muriel handed him the flyer for Kat's Cruises. "It says here no dogs allowed."

What? Where?" Muriel asked, as Eustace turned around Courage saw him pull out a pencil and write on the flyer. He turned back and handed it to her.

NO STUPID DOGS!

"Well Courage it looks like you can't go," Muriel said, petting him softly on the head, seconds before his floaty popped, taking the shirt apart. "Don't worry, I'll call Eustace's nephews to come and watch you."

"Lazy good fir nothins always askin for a nickel for sodee pop or a dime to go to the movies," he grumbled, crossing his arms. "Just the way my lazy good fir nothin brother Horst taught em."

Muriel smiled and waved him off.

"Eustace, that was when they were five," Muriel said, picking up the phone and dialing number. "Hello Bren, this is your aunt Muriel. Your uncle Eustace and I are going away on vacation and we need you and your brother to come and take care of Courage for us. Alright, see you soon dear. Their on their way Eustace."

Several minutes later a knock at the door caught their attention.

"Oh that's them now, go and let them in Courage," Muriel said. Courage walked over and opened the door, and immediately turned white. Before him stood the Frankenstein monster, a scar across his forehead and bolts sticking out of his neck, beside him was the Wolfman wearing a shredded blue and yellow letterman jacket.

Slamming the door shut Courage calmly walked back over the Eustace and Muriel.

"Well? Was it them you stupid dog?" Eustace asked, before Courage let out a loud, shrill scream. As the dog began yammering and pointing to the door, changing briefly into each monster, Eustace turned around and turned back with his mask on. "Ooga booga booga!"

Courage screamed again, causing Eustace to lift the mask and laugh, causing Muriel to smack him with the rolling pin.

"Ow! What did I do?" he asked, rubbing hid head. Muriel walked to the door, while Courage held the back of her dress in a vain attempt to stop her. She opened the door and smiled when she saw the monsters.

"Oh, come in boys, and take your costumes off," she said, as the two came in.

"Huh?" Courage said, as the costumes hit the floor. The Wolfman was really a tall boy with shaggy brown hair, and a goatee, and dressed in a blue tshirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Frankenstein was really a boy with long black hair tied in a ponytail, with thick Buddy Holley glasses, a black shirt with a yin yang symbol on it, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hi aunt Muriel, hi uncle Eustace," they said together.

"Hello boys," Muriel said, hugging them both. "Now, the numbers you need to call in case of emergencies are on the fridge, their enough food to feed you until we get back. Have fun boys, come on Eustace."

"Lousy freeloadin' no good nephews," he grumbled, carrying the bags out the door. When it shut the two looked at Courage, who smiled nervously.

"I bet your hungry," Bren said, petting Courage. "I'll go see if I can fix you some lunch."

"Well, I'm gonna try and find something on TV," Russell said, as he flopped down in Eustace's chair and picked up the remote. Bren and Courage went into the kitchen. The teen began rummaging through the cabinets while Courage hopped up onto a chair and waited.

"I think I'll make you some of Aunt Muriel's special blue ribbon dog food Courage," Bren said, getting out all the necessary ingredients. "Something is missing, oh yeah! Like aunt Muriel always says, vinegar is natures secret ingredient."

Soon Bren laid a big sandwich of Muriel's dog food before Courage, who took a bite, and burned his tongue.

"Better wait until it cools down. Wanna help me with the dishes?" Bren asked, Courage nodded and hopped down to go help.

Meanwhile

Russell's stomach began to grumble, so, he made his way into the kitchen and saw the sandwich sitting on the table. Grabbing a can of soda from the fridge he sat down and began to eat.

"Ok Courage, I think your sandwich should have cooled down enough to eat now," Bren said, as the two turned around to see the sandwich was gone. Across the table Russell was sucking his fingers.

"Boy that sandwich was good Bren," he said, patting his belly. "What was it?"

"Dog food," Bren said.

"Huh?" Russell asked.

"Aunt Muriel's special blue ribbon dog food," Bren said, seconds before Russell turned green, and ran out the door to throw up. "I guess he didn't like it."

Courage only looked at the readers and laughed.

**END CHAPTER 1**

_ideas would be appreciated_


	2. Christmas in Nowhere

**House Sitters**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ORIGINAL IDEAS!**

The line to see Santa was almost out the door. Russell, Bren and Courage had been waiting for three hours, finally they were at the front. Bren lightly pushed Courage forward, the little dog approached the mall Santa slowly, before hopping into his lap.

"And what would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas?" he asked, Courage pulled out several pictures, a yoyo, a Frisbee, and a new toy bulldozer. Hopping down Courage moved over to the side as Bren came up. "And what would you like for Christmas little boy?"

"I want a new computer, and a lifetime subscription to Xbox Live," he said, finally Russell came and sat down on the mall Santa's lap.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" he asked, Russell didn't reply, he only unrolled a list.

"I want a green choochoo train, a model battle ship, the entire Grappler Baki manga, a new pair of roller skates-"

40 minutes later

"The complete series of Voltron, every Power Rangers action figure, and a monster truck," he said, rolling the list back up. Walking over to Bren and Courage. The three made their way out to Eustace's truck and headed for the farm.

"I wonder how aunt Muriel and uncle Eustace are?" Bren asked.

Meanwhile

While Muriel was talking with the ticket taker Eustace was waiting outside on the bench. He grumbled under his breath when a midget walked up and sat down beside him, causing Eustace to stare at him. After several seconds the midget turned towards him.

"Sir, will you please stop looking at me,"

"Where's the rest of ya?"

Back in Nowhere

"I don't know," Russell replied, shrugging his shoulders, pressing the breaks to stop at a red light. "Let's stop for some lunch."

They pulled in Burgers Cheap, If they'd looked in the mirrors they'd have seen a burley man dressed in a Santa suit hop in the back and cover himself with the tarp. They got out and went in. after finishing their burgers they headed back for the farm.

Bren and Courage decorated the tree while Russell watched Christmas specials. Bren handed Courage a Christmas ornament, the dog hung it on the tree and giggled, before the ornament fell and smashed on the floor.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this very important news bulletin," the reporter said. "It seems the Santa Suit Thief has once again escaped from prison. We urge you to stay indoors and call the police if you see this man."

A picture showed up on the screen.

"We now return to your regularly scheduled programming."

"Wonder where that guy is?" Russell asked, Bren shook his head.

"He's probably miles from here," he said, out on the truck the Santa Suit Thief lifted the tarp up and laughed menacingly.

Later that night the three slept soundly in Eustace and Muriel's bed, Courage was curled up on the bottom of the bed. Downstairs a window slowly opened before a burley figure climbed in, and began stuffing things into his sack. Courage woke up to get a glass of water, as he came down the stairs and looked just in time to see the Santa Suit Thief stuff the TV in his sack.

Courage quickly pulled a cell phone and called the police.

"What? The Santa Suit Thief? Ok we're on our way!" the Chief said, hanging up. Courage turned to sneak back up, when two Burley hands grabbed him and stuffed him in the sack as well. As he turned to leave he came face to face with Santa.

"Hey Mac! This is my racket!" he said dropping the sack. "Take that get up off!"

"Ho ho ho! You've been a very naughty boy, Santa will have to teach you a lesson," Santa said, before the SST sent a right straight that sent Santa stumbling back. "You wanna play rough do ya, well Santa's no stranger to a fight."

As the SST came at him again Santa leaped and nailed him with an axe kick that sent him crashing against the far wall. Stunned, the SST grabbed onto Muriel's rocker to help regain his balance, before crashing the chair over Santa's head. Quickly taking advantage the SST started kicking Santa over and over, as he went to kick Santa in the head, his foot was grabbed, before Santa sent a boot into SST's Christmas jewels.

"Now to finish this!" Santa said, holding his hands over his head they started to glow red and green. "Christmas Magic!"

He sent a bust of light towards the SST, and engulfed him, when it cleared a present was where the SST used to be.

"Ho ho h-" Santa was cut off by something hitting him in the back of the head, he collapsed to the ground as Russell lowered the mallet. Just then the door burst open and the cops showed up. They handcuffed Santa and drug him out.

"Good work boys," the Chief said. "We never could have done it without your help."

After the cops left Bren opened the sack, Courage hopped out and began waving his arms and briefly changed into the SST.

"Don't worry boy the cops got him," Bren said, as he patted Courage on the head, before handing him the present that was lying on the ground. "Here you can open this present six days early."

"Yes!" Courage exclaimed, before ripping into the present, opening the box he pulled out a tiny action figure of the SST.

"Stupid dog!" it exclaimed.

Courage looked at the readers and laughed.

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Oh A Camping We Will Go

**House Sitters**

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMERS I OWN NOTHING!**

Courage climbed out of the tent to find Russell cooking breakfast over the fire. Walking over and sitting down the purple dog waited as the food cooked. Hearing a noise he turned in time to see Bren run by in a state of panic.

"There's no internet!" he shouted. "How am I gonna look at LOL Cats with no internet?"

"It's only until Tomorrow you big baby!" Russell called, as he piled eggs, bacon and sausage onto two plates, he handed one to Courage and both began eating. "You think he's never been camping in the woods before huh Courage?"

The dog nodded, his mouth full of food. At the edge of the campsite a large Grizzly approached the trashcan, pulling the lid off he held it like a tray and began pulling stuff out and placing in on the upturned lid. The smell of the food reached his nose, looking over he saw the freshly cooked food Russell had made, then looked at the lid. On it was a fish skeleton, moldy cheese, and a tin can.

Tossing the lid away he looked back towards the camp and began rubbing his paws together, and licking his lips. As he prepared to make his way over, the bear was forced to dive into the bushes as Bren ran by.

"I can't watch bootleg movies!" he shouted, clutching his laptop to his chest. "This is inhumane!"

The bear peeked out from the bush and growled, before standing up, still hiding in the bush, and made his way over, stopping every so often to stop and drop down to remain hidden. Courage finished his plate and looked around for Bren, he didn't see the skinny teen anywhere, but; he did see a bush with hairy legs coming slowly towards the campsite.

Screaming he jumped up and began waving his arms to Russell and turned into a bush monster with hairy legs. Looking over, Russell saw the bush.

"Good idea Courage Blueberries would make for some good pancakes," he said, as he patted Courage on the head and started off towards the bush. Courage grabbed the back of his shirt, trying in vain to stop him, but; was dragged along. "I'll pick the berries and you hold them ok?"

Courage began to sweat bullets as Russell picked berries from the bush. In his mind he imagined the bush eating Russell whole and laughing. A loud honking sound caught his attention. Looking towards Russell he saw the tall boy holding a rather large berry, and squeezing it, making a honking sound. Courage watched as Russell's arm started to rise as he held onto the berry, quickly revealing it to be the nose of a rather large, and angry Grizzly bear.

Meanwhile

The ship Eustace and Muriel were on was at the moment being shook by an enormous squid. Inside their cabin Muriel was sipping a cup of tea and Eustace was reading the paper.

"A bit rough today eh Eustace?" she asked, earning a grunt from her husband. "I do hope the boys are ok."

"Lazy good fir nothin nephews," he mumbled, turning the page of his paper. "Good fir nothin dead Horst."

Back in the woods

Russell released the bear's nose and took several steps back, as Courage cowered behind him.

"Don't worry boy I know exactly what to do," he said, turning around he turned back to face the bear and wearing Eustace's mask. "Ooga booga booga!"

The bear only looked at Russell for a few seconds, before whacking him with it's paw, sending him flying back into a tree. Courage ran over and started yammering and waving his arms. Russell looked at him and laughed.

Courage turned around to see the bear making his way over towards them, growling and looking very fierce. The tiny dog could only shake with fear.

Meanwhile with Bren

Finally he came to a stop and found himself inside a cave, the weird part was, it had a couch, a 48 inch flat screen TV, air conditioning, a hot tub, and a computer.

"I'm saved!" he shouted, running over he sat down and logged onto the internet.

Back with Russell and Courage

The two hugged each other as the bear came closer and closer, and closed their eyes as he reared back his paw to strike. He stopped when an alarm went off, the two opened their eyes to see the bear holding a cell phone.

"Warning, cave has been breached," it said. "Didn't you hear me? Someone broke into your cave, don't just stand their stupid get going."

Russell and Courage watched as the bear ran off into the woods, soon, a scream filled the air as Bren ran out of the woods with the bear right behind him. Russell and Courage took off running, cleaning up and packing the camping stuff away in the blink of an eye, before all three jumped in the truck and drove off, leaving the bear standing there and shaking his paw after them.

Looking around he saw that they'd forgotten the food. Licking his lips the bear picked up the plate and walked off into the woods again.

"Next year lets go to a video game tournament," Russell said.

"I agree," Bren said.

Courage looked at the readers and laughed.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Ding Dong The Wicked Witch is in Nowhere

**House Sitters**

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

_yep, back to this again_

High above Nowhere a black spec could be seen circling. Upon closer inspection you would see an old, small, and extremely ugly woman riding a broom. Her names was Killian Frogg, she had stringy black and dressed in a black dress with a matching pointy hat, purple and green striped socks, and old buckle shoes.

"I can sense the Orb of Oarlock," she said, cackling to herself as she descended to the ground. "Soon I will be all power-"

She was cut off as a flock of geese flew by, knocking her from her broom. As she rapidly descended towards the ground Killian put her forefinger and thumb to her lips and whistled. Her broom snapped to attention and descended after her. Just as her hand grasped onto it, she hit the ground with a thud, leaving an outline of her and her broom.

"I will have that Orb," she said, pulling herself out of the hole. "Nothing will stop me I will go and take it from…. A farmhouse?"

She looked at the farmhouse with the windmill, and a truck out front, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Could be worse," she said, walking toward the front door. "It could have been Salem Massachusetts."

**Meanwhile**

Bren was sitting in Muriel's rocking chair with a book in his hands, Courage sat on the floor in front of him, listening as he read.

"The sounds got closer to where the girl was hiding, she could hear the heavy footfalls and deep breathing," he read, as Courage grabbed his ears and pulled on them as he started to shake. "A shadow creeped across the wall as the monster got closer, and closer and then-"

He was cut off by a knock at the door, Courage screamed and jumped up, wrapping himself around Bren's head. Pulling the frightened dog off of him Bren walked to the door and opened it to see a witch.

"Give me what I have come for," she said, holding out a hand. "Or else."

Bren looked at her, before looking over at the calendar, April 15, looking back at the witch he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok," he said, turning away from her." Here you go,"

Killian began to cackle as Bren turned back and around, and gave her, candy.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Trick or treat," he said, before shutting the door. Killian looked at the candy in her hand, before throwing it on the ground, and stomped on it.

"I won't be made a fool of," she said, before whistling for her broom.

Courage looked out the window in time to see Killian fly up over the farmhouse. Panicking he ran upstairs to the attic and began typing quickly on the computer.

"So, a witch is bothering you eh?" it asked. "Did you eat her gingerbread house and push her in the oven?"

"Help help!" Courage shouted, before typing on the keyboard again.

"Alright, have you tried dumping water on her?" the computer asked. Courage stopped to think, before a light bulb appeared over his head.

**Meanwhile downstairs**

Bren sat back down and continued reading.

"I wonder how Aunt Muriel and Uncle Eustace are doing?" he asked himself.

**Meanwhile**

Eustace and Muriel were currently sitting in a large soup pot as natives in large masks were dancing around them in a circle.

"Isn't this wonderful Eustace?" she asked. "Their dancing for us."

"Yep," he replied, as he turned the page of his paper.

**Back in Nowhere**

Killian floated down to the attic window, and peered inside.

"Perfect," she said, opening the window. "No one is any the wiser."

As she climbed in, the witch was sent flying by a large boxing glove punching her. Courage peeked out the window to see an outline of Killian on the chicken coop wall. Shutting the window he bean to quickly board it up. Killian kicked the door to the chicken coop open and stomped out, covered in egg.

"That's the last straw," she muttered darkly. "No more Mrs. Nice Witch."

**Meanwhile downstairs**

Russell flopped down in Eustace's chair with a large sandwich, as he prepared to take the first bite a rapid pounding at the door caught his attention.

"Wonder who that is?" he asked, as he stood up and headed for the door.

"If it's a little girl dressed like a witch I already gave her candy," Bren said, not looking up from his book.

Russell opened the door to see an enraged with holding a wand crackling with black energy.

"Give me what is mine!" she said. "Or I'll turn you into a toad!"

"Sorry, we don't want any cookies," he said, slamming the door shut. He made it three steps before the door was blasted off the hinges, crashing into Russell, who crashed into Bren, who both crashed into the wall. Killian floated into the room, the dark energy from her wand was causing her hair to frizz out of control and her eyes to glow red. Russell looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Alright we'll buy some cookies, Jeeze, I'll take 3 boxes of mint chocolate, do you want any?"

"I'll take 5 boxes of pecan sandies," Bren said, as both fished into their pockets and held out the money.

"You dare mock me!" Killian roared, raising her wand.

"Ok, we'll also take 4 boxes of-" Courage came downstairs just as Killian fired a bolt of energy that covered the two in a flash of light. When it vanished, two frogs with distinctive haircuts remained. Courage screamed shrilly, causing several windows to break, before he himself cracked, and fell to pieces. Killian turned and grinned evilly at him. "Give me the Orb of Oarlock or face becoming a toad as well."

Courage shook his head, before diving for cover to avoid a beam of energy that transformed Eustace's chair into a moose, rolling to the next spot Courage dodged another blast that changed Muriel's rocker into an ostrich. Jumping, the pink dog narrowly escaped a 3rd shot that hit Russell and Bren, changing the two back. With his back to the wall, Courage began to sweat bullets as Killian approached and raised her wand.

"So long mutt!" she exclaimed, firing, but; just before the blast hit, Courage pulled out a mirror and reflected the blast back, Killian was engulfed in a flash, and when it vanished, there was only a toad wearing a witch's hat. "Ribbit."

Russell walked over and picked the toad up and carried it outside, dropping it on the ground he went back inside shutting the door behind him. Killian scowled and looked around, only to find a large bullfrog. The bullfrog grinned and pulled out a bouquet of dead flowers, as several hearts appeared over his head.

"Well, that's the last we'll see of her," Russell said, as Courage looked out the window to see Killian hopping frantically away from a large bullfrog chasing her. "Oh yeah, come see what I found in the basement."

Following him into the kitchen, Bren and Courage looked to see a large clear ball sitting on the kitchen table. Picking it up, Bren looked into it as several ghosts floated in it, wailing loudly.

"You found this in the basement?" Bren asked, as he passed it to Courage.

"Yeah, I found it in a box wrapped in chains with a bunch of spooky pictures on it," Russell said.

Courage looked into the ball as a ghost stopped and looked at him.

"Stttuuuuupppppiiiiddddd ddddddddooooooooggggggg!" it wailed, before Courage looked at the readers and laughed.

**END CHAPTER 4**


	5. My Little Pony From Heck

**House Sitters**

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT IDEAS**

Bren dug out another scoop of dirt, before Courage handed him another flower. After planting the flower, the two moved down and planted another. On the other side of the house Russell was banging on the engine of the truck with a wrench.

"There, that should do it," he muttered, turning around, he stopped dead in his tracks in surprise. "Hey Bren, come here, you won't believe this!"

Looking up from the hole he dug, Bren wiped sweat from his forehead and stood up.

"Let's go see what the commotion is about Courage," he said, the pink dog nodded and followed after the teen. Both came around the side of the house and saw Russell kneeling behind the truck. "So what did you want- OH MY GOD!"

A tiny, completely pink pony with 1 yellow and 2 blue balloons on it's butt stood beside Russell. It giggled as the teen petted it. Bren dropped to his knees and hugged the little pony tightly.

"Your so adorable! Yes you are yes you are!" he squealed, before finally releasing it after several seconds. "Lets take it inside."

Courage giggled, and reached out to pet the pony, but; as Russell and Bren turned away, the pony's eyes turned red and it snapped at the dog with large fangs. Courage shrieked and leaped back away from it, causing Bren and Russell to turn back to look at him in surprise.

"What's wrong Courage?" Bren asked, immediately, the dog began babbling and pointing at the pony before transforming into a pink pony monster. Bren watched this, and when Courage finally stopped. "I know."

"Yes!" Courage exclaimed, happy they understood the danger they were in.

"I'm happy the pony is here too," immediately, Courage's mouth dropped open, hitting the ground. "Come on, lets see if we can find the pony something to eat."

"No!" Courage struggled as Bren grabbed his paw and began walking towards the house, dragging Courage behind him.

Going into the kitchen, Russell opened the fridge and began digging around as Bren lifted the pony and put it on the table. After several seconds Russell came over with his arms full of food.

"How about some lettuce?" he asked, and to their shock, the pony turned it's nose up at the lettuce. Each time they put something in front of it, the pony only turned up it's nose until all they had left was. "This raw hamburger."

Immediately, the pony leaped, causing Russell to drop the hamburger in shock. All 3 watched as the pony devoured the raw meat quickly, not leaving anything, and licking the plate clean. The pony belched loudly and giggled, Courage shivered and whined, causing the pony to cast a menacing glare that sent him running behind Bren.

Later, Courage found the pony alone, laying curled up in Eustace's chair. The pony opened one eye as the dog approached, causing him to freeze in his tracks. He swallowed hard before speaking.

"Your not fooling me!" he said, pointing his paw at the pony, only to pull it back as the pony snapped at it. "What are you?"

"I am ageless," the pony said, it's eyes glowing red and exposing it's fangs. "Soon my people will be free and we will once again rain sparkly cupcake doom upon the species of the world."

Suddenly, the pony leaped forward, knocking Courage to the ground.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen**

Russell and Bren were washing up the dishes as sounds of fighting came from the living room.

"You here that?" Bren asked. "Sounds like their getting along fine."

"Yep," Russell replied, as a vase smashed and Courage moaned. "I wonder how aunt Muriel and uncle Eustace are?"

**Meanwhile**

The natives were running around screaming as several huge tigers chased them, some of them were scooped up and swallowed by the big cats. Muriel and Eustace were still in the pot.

"Oh Eustace look," Muriel said, snapping a picture with her camera. "The wee people are playing with their pet tigers."

"Yep," Eustace said, not interested as he turned the page of his newspaper.

**Back in Nowhere**

Bren and Russell entered the living room to see the pony and Courage wrestling. Immediately, the pony began crying, and Courage stepped back in surprise.

"But…. But… But…" he said, as Bren and Russell glared at him. Seconds later, Courage was sent flying out into the yard. Getting back up, he ran for the door, but; just as he was going to make it inside, it swung shut, causing him to smash into it. Stepping back, he opened his mouth to show off his broken teeth and laughed.

Looking up at the window he saw the pony, which smiled evilly at him. The lights went out inside and Courage tried the door but; found it locked. Running around the side of the house Courage placed the ladder and climbed up, as he opened the attic window, he was sent flying back by a boxing glove. The pony looked out to see an outline of Courage in the chicken house wall.

Opening the door, Courage shakily walked out, covered in egg.

"That pony is up to something or my name's Roscoe Arbuckle," he said. "And it's not."

Climbing into the truck, Courage stepped on the gas and headed towards town. He arrived at the library and logged onto one of the computers.

"Evil pony search," he said as he typed, to his surprise the computer talked.

"Just wanted to let you know twit," it droned. "You might want to get back to the farmhouse, spooky things are going on there."

"Oh no!" Courage exclaimed, hopping down from the computer and running for the door.

"Hey!" the computer called. "You forgot to cut me off!"

Several seconds later Courage ran back and switched the computer off. Arriving back at the farmhouse Courage saw a red glowing light, running up to the window he peeked into see a swirling portal in the center of the floor, Bren and Russell hanging upside down over it, and the pony standing over beside the portal, grinning evilly.

"Soon, I will rain cupcakes of fiery death upon the world once again," it said. "Your pathetic race will be helpless against our sugary frosting of doom."

At this, Courage dived through the window, the pony looked at him and snarled.

"You again!" it asked. "Well, your too late, your friends will be sacrificed and there's nothing you can do about it!"

A loud pounding at the door caught everyone's attention. Courage opened the door to let in a giant mouse wearing a Ghost Buster backpack, firing the laser, the mouse wrapped the pony up in it, and sucked it back into the backpack. Immediately the portal vanished and Bren and Russell crashed to the floor.

"Thanks Mr. Mouse," Courage said, handing the mouse a twenty.

"Don't mention it," he said, before leaving.

"Well Courage it looks like you saved the day," Russell said. "We should have listened when you said that pony was evil."

"Yeah, the four of us will never be fooled like that again," Bren said, as he held up a white bunny with blue eyes. "Like Commander Hoppers?"

The bunny's eyes glowed red and it snarled at Courage.

"I wonder if that mouse is nearby?" Courage asked.

**END CHAPTER 5**


	6. Meat Fest

**House Sitters**

**Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

The truck sped down the highway at breakneck speed. Russell white knuckled the steering wheel while Bren stuck his head out the window, and Courage, he was holding onto the seat for dear life.

"We're not gonna make it!" Bren shouted.

"Yes we are!" Russell replied, twisting the wheel, the truck's rear end fishtailed and started to swing around, nearly clipping a red sports car.

"Watch where ya going, you fool!" the driver called. Stomping on the break, Russell swung the truck around perfectly, into the last open space at Burgers Really Cheap. Just as the 3 hopped out of the truck, a car pulling a trailer stopped directly across the road, and a sign opened up that read in shining letters.

"Burgers Even Cheaper," Bren read aloud. "Works for me!"

Immediately, a throng of people exited Burgers Cheap and drove across to the other restaurant. As the 3 started for the other side, they were stopped by a crying Jean Bon.

"Don't you boys go too!" he exclaimed, falling to his knees and sobbing. "I can't lose all my business!"

"I'm gonna eat here," Russell said, helping Jean up, and walking inside.

"Come on Courage," Bren said. "Lets go get some even cheaper burgers."

Walking across the road Bren and Courage were met by a thin man wearing an apron over a white t-shirt and jeans, he held the door opened and smiled widely.

"Welcome to Burgers Even Cheaper, my names Jack Mack," he said, as a family of fat people tried to squeeze in the door but; due to being grotesquely huge, they couldn't. "Sir, you and your family can use the side entrance, it has a bigger door."

Courage watched as a sly smile crept across Mack's face as the family turned the corner, and cowered behind Bren when he turned his attention to them.

"Well, don't you two look like skin and bones," he said. "Come on in and have a burger or two or three, that's a little restaurant humor."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, eh Courage?" Bren asked, before walking inside, Courage reluctantly followed him inside and sat down with him at a booth. Glancing around nervously he saw people already eating large hamburgers one after the other. "Russ doesn't know what he's missing."

**Meanwhile**

Russell was stuffing his face, his plate was piled with burgers, every time he emptied one, Jean would bring another heaping plate.

"Don't worry Jean," Russell said, after swallowing. "I'll keep you in business."

Back across the road

Courage felt a nagging feeling in his head, and hopped down from the booth and headed outside. Walking around the side of the diner he came to a door with a sign reading.

"Special customer entrance," Courage read. "Something bad is happening in there or my name's Eva Gabor, and it's not."

Opening the door Courage found a hallway. Walking down it he came to another door, slowly opening it, he peeked inside just as the fat man from earlier was pushed into a machine by Mack, out the other side huge burgers came out on a conveyor belt.

"Oh no!" Courage whispered. Running back around to the dining room he was horrified to see Bren eating one of the huge burgers and had two more on his plate. Jumping up, Courage smacked the burger out of his hand, and shoved the plate off the table, causing it to smash.

"Courage! What'd you do that for?" Bren asked, as Courage started babbling and waving his arms around, before changing into the fat man going into the machine, and then into a burger.

"Looks like you had an accident," Courage shrieked and leaped to hug Bren's face as Mack set another plate of burgers in front of him. "On the house."

"Thanks, Courage knock it off!" Bren said, as he tossed Courage to the floor. "You forced me to door this."

"Uh oh," he mumbled, as Bren turned away, and turned back wearing the mask.

"Ooga booga booga!" Bren shouted, causing Courage to scream and run outside. Running across the street, the pink dog entered Burgers Really Cheap and grabbed Russell by the arm. He pulled frantically at the teen's arm, but; couldn't budge him.

"Knock it off," Russell said. "I'm saving Jean's business!"

Seeing as he wouldn't get any help, Courage ran back across the road, only to be hit by the Di Lung's car.

"Watch where you going, ya fool!" he shouted, as Courage spiraled through the air and smacked into the window of Burger's Even Cheaper. Bren looked over to see Courage pressed against the window.

"Quite playing around," Bren said, as Courage slid down, and fell off onto the ground. "I wonder how Aunt Muriel and Uncle Eustace are?"

**Meanwhile**

The natives had regrouped and decided that Muriel and Eustace were cursed, and sent them off the island on a raft.

"Wasn't that a lovely island Eustace?" she asked.

"Uh huh," Eustace replied, turning the page of his paper.

**Back in Nowhere**

Courage ran around the side of the building, and entered the back room. As he approached the machine, Mack swung the door shut from behind it.

"You don't belong back here," Mack said, as he slowly approached Courage, who backed up. "But; since your already here, I think I'll add a new burger to the menu, I think I'll call it Courage."

Courage leaped to the side as Mack lunged towards him, causing the man to collided with the machine, knocking him senseless. Courage ran around the machine, trying to find the off switch when Mack regained his senses and began chasing him.

"Come on, it'll only hurt a little bit," Mack said. "Your only feel a slight grinding sensation as your ground up into hamburger."

Finally, Courage was cornered between Mack and the machine. As the crazed restaurant owner came towards him, the door swung open, hitting Mack and sending him falling into the machine.

"Ow! I was wrong! It hurts a lot!" he shouted, as the machine started to make burgers. "Ow! Ouch! Ooh that smarts!"

Courage opened his eyes to see Bren standing there.

"Come on Courage, lets go get Russ," Bren said, as the two left the restaurant there were cries of fingers being found in burgers as well as other things. "The price was good but the food was awful, tasted too fatty."

Like a tide, everyone flooded back across the road. Bren and Courage entered the restaurant to see Russell sprawled out on the floor, and 5 times his usual size.

"Did…. I….. save… the….. Business?" he asked weakly.

"You sure did!" Jean said. "From now on you boys eat free!"

As Bren dragged Russell to the door an extremely fat man tried to enter.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I can't fit through the door!"

"Please use the side entrance," Jean said, a creepy smile sliding across his face.

"That's it!" Courage exclaimed. "I'm becoming a vegetarian."

**END CHAPTER 6**


	7. Cemetery Dog

**House Sitters**

**Chapter 7**

**disclaimer i own nothing!**

Bren groaned and pulled the covers up over his head as the rays of the morning sun hit him in the face. Rolling over he was just about to go back to sleep when the delicious smell of bacon filled the air. Sighing in contentment, and somehow defying the law of gravity, Bren floated up off of the bed and towards the bedroom door.

Down in the kitchen Russell placed a heaping plate of bacon and eggs in front of Courage. "Yay!" he exclaimed happily, before digging in. Russell sat down and had just began eating when Bren floated into the kitchen. As he passed the window, he halted in midair, and floated back to look out the window.

"Does something look different to you guys?" he asked, dropping to the floor. Courage hopped down from his chair before he and Russell made their way over. Courage jumped up, and grabbed the windowsill, pulling himself up to see. The morning sky quickly clouded over with black thunderclouds as rain began to come down in sheets. A few feet from the house was a large iron fence, followed by rows and rows of gravestones lined up beside each other, an ugly hunchback walked amongst them, carrying a shovel, he stopped and looked towards the window, before grinning and chuckling evilly.

"Nope, looks the same to me," Russell said, as he and Bren went to sit down. Courage was frozen to the spot as he watched the hunchback smack the shovel on a decayed hand that had broken up through the ground.

Courage watched this, before collapsing backwards onto his back, stiff as a board. He stayed like that for several seconds before he began to scream and ran from the kitchen. Bren and Russell watched him go. "Wonder what's gotten into him?" Bren asked.

"I guess those eggs didn't agree with him," he replied.

* * *

Courage shivered as he looked out the window. The hunchback had began digging a grave and by then had a large pile of dirt. The pink dog watched as an old and dirty coffin was lifted up out of the ground and placed beside the hole. The hunchback crawled out and kicked the lid off, revealing a decayed corpse. Courage leaned closer to the window as he watched the gravedigger reach into his pocket and pulled out a beaker filled with a glowing purple liquid, opening the corpses mouth with his free hand he poured a small dose into it's mouth.

Within seconds the corpse's eyes opened, glowing purple, sitting up it moaned loudly as the hunchback laughed, and Courage watched in horror. "Yes, rise! Rise!" The hunchback's laugh died suddenly as the zombie's eyes blinked out, and it fell back into the coffin. "Oh balderdash!" Scratching his head the hunchback looked at the beaker of liquid, before taking a drink and swishing it around in his mouth for a few seconds before spitting it back into the beaker.

* * *

A knock at the door caused Bren to look up from his comic book. Standing up he made his way over and opened the door to find the hunchback standing there. "Can I trouble you for some vinegar?" he asked. At the top of the stairs Courage gasped at the sight of the hunchback, running down the stairs he headed for the kitchen to find Bren rummaging around in the cabinets. Waving his arms wildly Courage began to frantically babble before transforming into the hunchback, and then the zombie, before stopping and looking up at Bren. The teen smiled and patted him on the head. "Of course we can order pizza and watch zombie movies," he said, heading for the door. "Right after I give the nice hunchback this vinegar."

"NO!" Courage exclaimed, before leaping and grabbing Bren's shirttail, failing to stop him, as he made it to the door with no trouble.

"Here you go," Bren said, handing it over.

"Thank you very much," the hunchback replied, grinning manically.

Courage ran upstairs to the attic and looked out the window, outside he watched as the gravedigger added the vinegar to the liquid, turning it a bright blue. Pouring the new mixture into the corpse's mouth, the hunchback smiled as the zombie sat up and began to moan. Climbing out of the coffin the zombie stood there, waiting, before the hunchback tossed a shovel, though, due to the zombie's slow reflexes and reaction time the shovel smacked it in the head.

"Start digging," the hunchback said.

Courage began to shiver as he watch as the hunchback began reanimating zombies one by one until he had over a hundred or more. "Oh no!" he muttered, before running back downstairs.

The hunchback began to chuckle as he looked around at the horde of zombies. "Today we conquer Nowhere, and tomorrow the world!" he exclaimed, laughing maniacally. The zombies stared at him, then at each other, then back at the hunchback, before they moved in towards him. The hunchback's laughter died away as he realized what was happening. "Wait…. What are you….. No! stop!"

* * *

Russell flipped around channels as Bren ordered pizza over the phone. The two didn't hear the sounds of the zombies beating the hunchback to a pulp as the sounds of Courage nailing boards over all the windows and doors covered it up. "500 channels and nothing good to watch," he said, bored, as Bren sat down in Muriel's rocking chair. "How long will it take?"

"30 minutes or it's free," he said, as hand began reaching through the spaces in the boards. Courage shrieked and used a flyswatter to smacked at the arms, before one of the hands grabbed him by the throat and began throttling him. After several seconds the hand let go, dropping the pink dog to the floor. Getting up Courage quickly dashed upstairs as the sound of an approaching car was heard outside, followed by a scream, and chomping noises. Bren went to the door and opened it to find a zombie dressed like a pizza delivery boy. "29 minutes and 59 seconds, pretty lucky. Here you go." Handing the zombie a 20, Bren took the pizza. "Keep the change," he said, shutting the door.

* * *

Courage turned on the computer, and began rapidly typing. "Zombie cure search," he said, pressing enter.

"There is no cure," it droned, causing Courage to gasp. "But there is a repellent that will send them back to their graves."

"How do I make it?" Courage said, as he typed the question.

"All you have to do is bring me the reanimating solution and I'll give you the recipe," it said.

Courage looked out the window to see the hunchback lying sprawled out on the ground, covered in bruises and missing teeth. Sighing to himself, Courage opened the window and jumped out, landing on top of a zombie's head he hopped from zombie to zombie until he reached the hunchback. Quickly retrieving the vial of reanimating agent he looked back toward the mob of zombies and sighed in defeat, before charging headlong into them.

* * *

Inside Russell and Bren were munching pizza and watching Killer Foot Scrub Pads from Walla Walla.

"I wonder how Aunt Muriel and Uncle Eustace are doing?" Bren asked.

* * *

The raft carrying the two was swallowed by a whale. Muriel was tidying on the giant mammal's stomach while Eustace kept reading his paper. "I'm pretty sure we'll be out of here in no time," she said.

"Un huh," Eustace replied, not really listening.

* * *

Courage finally made his way to the house and began his return to the attic by using a pair of plungers tied to his feet. Eventually he made it, and quickly poured a sample of the reanimation liquid onto the analysis scanner. "OK, the repellent only needs one ingredient," it said. "Nose hair from the first zombie reanimated."

The pink dog pulled on his ears and howled loudly, before jumping back out the window, and returning after a few minutes severely beaten up. Dropping the nose hairs into the beaker, turning the liquid orange. Tossing it out the window, Courage watched as the beaker shattered, and almost immediately the zombies covered their noses and retreated back to the cemetery, and reburied themselves. "Yes!"

Running downstairs, he was just in time to see Bren open the front door to find a witchdoctor. "Can I borror some vinegar?" he asked.

Courage looked towards the reader before feinting.

**END CHAPTER 7**


	8. Gnoooooooomes!

**House Sitters**

**Chapter 8**

**i own nothing!**

Courage was enjoying the nice day outside. The sky was clear, the breeze was cool, an ugly lawn gnome was sitting out in front of the farm house…. Wait what?! Leaving his toy bulldozer behind he made his way over to examine the yard ornament. The gnome was ugly, with a bulbous nose covered in warts, beady black eyes and a sour scowl under a long white beard, dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt and brown pants, a tall pointy red hat sat on top of his head.

Giving it the once over the pink dog shrugged his shoulders and turned to go back to playing with his toy, he immediately stopped when he saw another gnome had appeared near his bulldozer where it hadn't been before. This one was fatter than the first with no beard and a stupid smile that matched his Derpy eyes, like the first he was dressed in a long sleeved shirt though his was green, and stopped just short of his belly button and black pants, a bent pointy pant rested sideways on his head, showing off messy black hair.

Scratching his head Courage looked back to see the first gnome had moved closer to the house, and was joined by another. The new gnome was a woman, and also unlike the other two she was pretty with long blonde hair and a white dress. Her blue hat was shorter than the other's.

"Something screwy is going on here or my name is Pinky Mcswigglesworth… and it's not," Courage said, before running into the farm house and locking the door behind him. Peeking out the window he saw that the gnomes had once again moved, now lined up outside the front of the house, and were joined by two more. The first was huge and muscular wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black pants, a tiny purple hat was on his bald head. The other was puny with crazy white hair and large hypnotizing goggles.

"Hey Courage," Bren said, causing Courage to scream in surprise and leap up, smacking his head on the ceiling. After several seconds the laws of physics reminded Courage that he wasn't a cat, and promptly sent him crashing back to the ground. "Come on, time for dinner."

Following Bren into the kitchen Courage hopped up onto the chair and licked his lips as a plate overflowing with lasagna, green beans, and corn bread was placed before him. Just as the pink dog brought the first forkful up to his mouth a strange feeling, glancing over his shoulder Courage saw that the gnomes had moved again, and were now crowded around the window, staring at the three of them.

* * *

Later that night after Russell and Bren fell asleep, Courage lay at the foot of the bed, shivering with fear at every small sound, the wind blowing outside, crickets chirping, a window smashing downstairs…. And- wait? What! Jumping up Courage ran over to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. He was several shadows in pointy hats moving across the wall.

"Alright, spread out and find them," a gruff voice said. "And remember to be q- Earl! Get that out of your mouth."

"Duh, sorry boss," Earl said sheepishly.

Courage shut the door, and preceded to rapidly nail boards over it to keep them safe. "That should keep them out," he said to himself, wiping the sweat from his forehead, seconds before the bedroom door swung out and the big burly gnome glared at him. "Uh oh-"

The gnome effortlessly smashed through the boards and bashed Courage over the head with a club. The dog stumbled slightly before another smack sent him to the ground.

* * *

Courage was awakened by several hard slaps, shaking his head the pink dog looked to see he was downstairs, and Bren and Russell were tied up against the other wall, their heads covered by large lumps. "Your awake," turning his head Courage came face to face with the angry looking gnome. "I am Hamish, this is Bosko, Anora, Insano, and Earl- Earl! Spit that out!" Earl, who had been chewing on Eustace's chair, spit it out and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry boss," he said.

"Now look your going to do a job for us, got it?" Hamish said.

"And if I say no?" Courage asked.

The surly gnome nodded. "Bosko," he said, immediately the large, burly gnome cracked his knuckles.

"I got 'dis boss," he said with a thick Brooklyn accent. Grabbing Courage by his throat Bosko began to violently strangle him, after several minutes the large gnome tossed him to the ground. "You still wants tah say no?"

Courage shook his head.

"Good, all you have to do is, kill a wizard," Hamish said.

Courage raised an eyebrow. "A wizard?"

Hamish opened his mouth to speak but Insano cut him off. "You know, a wizard! With the robes, and the magic, and turning gnomes to stone! Wo-hoy!" Insano exclaimed, twitching violently.

"Look kid, all you have to do is kill him and the curse on us will be broken," Anora said, flipping his hair over her shoulder. "When he dies we won't turn to stone during the day."

"And den we can go back to stealing stuff-" Earl was cut off by Bosko bopping him over the head. "Duh huh pretty lights." before collapsing.

"Ignore Earl he's a little…. Derpy." Hamish said. "Now then, get going!"

"How am I supposed to find this wizard? And for that matter how do I kill him?" Courage asked, immediately he regretted it as Insano pulled out a smart phone taped to a tape recorder, and a vial of purple liquid.

"Just use these teleporter to uh…. Teleport to find him, then just toss this at him," he said. "With the tossing, and the smashing, and the painful dying! Hoo-hoo!"

Courage look at the smart phone screen to see an app that read Teleport to wizard. Shrugging his shoulders, he pressed it, and almost immediately he was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

The light faded and Courage found himself, not in a wizard lair with a large cauldron in the middle of the floor, but; a very large and nicely furnished office. Looking around he saw a large 72 inch TV hanging on the wall, underneath it was a large an very expensive looking stereo, an Xbox 360, and a PS3.

"Stacy, move my 11 o'clock to 12:30 and cancel my 12:30," Courage turned to see a tall and imposing man with long white hair dressed in a black suit sitting behind a desk typing away at a computer, the name plate on the desk said Ragnar. "Tell the Earl of Sandwich I'm too - what are you doing here?"

Courage gulped as Ragnar stood up and walked around the desk and stopped in front of him, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?"

"I know I'm gonna regret this," Courage said, before throwing the vial of liquid at Ragnar, causing it to smash , and covering his suit.

"What is this? Paint and vinegar!" he exclaimed, before he was engulfed in a bright light, when it faded Ragnar was dressed in a purple robe covered in stars and moons, and carrying a creepy staff made of bones. "You are so cursed!"

Thinking fast Courage turned the teleporter over, and seeing a large green button that said return pressed it, and teleported away just as Ragnar threw a spell at him.

* * *

"Well? Is he dead?" Hamish asked, his question was answered by Ragnar teleporting into the living room. "Uh oh"

"Thought you could escape- gnomes!" Ragnar said, looking surprised. "I should have known, this smells like something they'd do!"

Immediately Ragnar cast a spell, and in a matter of seconds the gnomes were statues again. Tapping his staff on the ground Ragnar opened a swirling portal on the floor. Immediately a familiar pink pony floated up through the portal. "I am free to wreak my sugary vengeance on-" the pony was cut off by Ragnar bopping it over the head, sending it back through the portal, after a few seconds a large blue demon came out.

"Oh boy! More D&D figures! He said, scooping the gnomes up in his hand, and going back down through the portal, before it vanished.

"Well, that's that, back to work," Ragnar said, before teleporting away.

Courage looked at the reader and laughed.

**the end**


End file.
